Allister
Summary Allister (Japanese: オニオン Onion) is the Gym Leader of Stow-on-Side's Gym, known officially as Stow-on-Side Stadium. He specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon. He gives the Ghost Badge to Trainers who defeat him. He is also an exclusive Gym Leader on Pokémon Shield. In Pokémon Sword, Bea takes his place as Stow-on-Side's Gym Leader instead. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-A, High 7-A with Gigantamax Gengar | High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Gengar | At least High 7-A, higher with Gigantamax Gengar Name: Allister, Onion in Japanese Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Childhood Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader Powers and Abilities: |-|With himself= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can Dynamax his Pokémon |-|With his Pokémon = Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Power Nullification, Animated Shadow, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, limited Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Limited Ice Manipulation, limited Earth Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to the other normal humans) | At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Gym Leader Kabu, who own a well-trained Ninetales), Large Mountain level with Gigantamax Gengar (Should be stronger than ordinary Gigantamax Gengar) | Large Mountain level (Should be at least comparable to other Gym Leaders like Nessa), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Gengar | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than before), Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Gengar Speed: Peak Human | At least 'Relativistic+ (Faster than Kabu) | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to other gym leaders) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with Gigantamax Gengar | Large Mountain Class, at least Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Gengar | At least Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class+ with Gigantamax Gengar Durability: Street level | At least Mountain level+, Large Mountain level with Gigantamax Gengar | Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level+ with Gigantamax Gengar | At least Large Mountain level, at least Country level+ with Gigantamax Gengar Stamina: High (Gym leaders do a lot of battling and training) | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Dusk Balls. Intelligence: Above Average (Very capable during a battle) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | His team is hurt badly by Ghost and Dark type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of Bea's teams can be seen here. Key: By Himself | Pokèmon Team (Stow-on-Side Stadium) | Pokèmon Team (Champion Cup Finals) | Pokèmon Team (Champion tournament) Pokémon Teams Stow-on-Side Stadium 562Yamask-Galar.png|Yamask, The Spirit Pokémon. Mimikyu.png|Mimikyu, The Disguise Pokémon. 864Cursola.png|Cursola, The Coral Pokémon. 094Gengarr.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Champion Cup Finals 600px-477Dusknoir.png|Dusknoir, The Gripper Pokémon. Chandelure (Pokkén Tournament).png|Chandelure, The Luring Pokémon. 864Cursola.png|Cursola, The Coral Pokémon. Polteageist.png|Polteageist, The Black Tea Pokémon. 094Gengarr.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Champion tournament 600px-477Dusknoir.png|Dusknoir, The Gripper Pokémon. Chandelure (Pokkén Tournament).png|Chandelure, The Luring Pokémon. 864Cursola.png|Cursola, The Coral Pokémon. 867Runerigus.png|Runerigus, The Grudge Pokémon. 094Gengarr.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Can Gigantamax Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Kids Category:Dynamax Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7